Resident Evil 8: Project Übermensch
by howlin blood
Summary: Set after the events of RE 7. Chris has gone missing. Random murders have been occurring in various parts of Midwestern cities and Alyssa Ashcroft is investigating those murders. Leon is given a new mission for which he requires Kevin's help. Featuring primarily the cast of Re: Outbreak series(Kevin, Alyssa, David King and Cindy Lennox) in this new Resident Evil adventure.
1. The Town of Broken Dreams

**Holla everyone! Howler here. This is my second crack at the wonderful series known as Resident Evil.**

 **So the idea of this fic came from a discussion that I had with my friend regarding what would reasonably happen in the next main installment of The Amazing Resident Evil Series. Sure I took some creative liberties with our original discussion. But it would still follow the same outline of the original discussion. Hopefully, you guys would like it.**

 **Yeah! the cover art belongs to the DeviantArt user Marie-Jill-Maeuschen**

 **Anyways guys first up the DISCLAIMER!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, Metal Gear Series, Seven Psychopaths or the classic Hammer Horror Movies. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Delray, Detroit, Michigan**

In a house with no lights, Chris was looking out for suspicious individuals through his window. After scanning the outside of his house with sufficient care he removes his hands from the windows blinds and goes back to the kitchen where he sat on the table and quietly switch on the tv for some news. Then he pours some cereals and starts eating it.

None of the news right now were of any great interest to him. They were mostly on weather, celebrity gossips or politicians bickering with each other.

 _ **"Detroit, Michigan aka the Motor City, used to house up to 2 millions residents. But after the automobile giants closures it became specter of its former self and now hardly houses 70,000 resident. It's a ghost town now after its mass migration. Abandoned buildings, empty police station full of trashed mug shots, deserted schools with broken pianos, decrepit opera houses that houses parked cars. In short another Racoon City in spirit. Destroyed not by virus and nukes. But by economics."**_

 _ **"Things were not always like this. It used to be the fifth largest metropolitan in USA. Home of automobile giants like Ford, Chrysler, and General Motors. This was the city where Edison created his inventions at. This was the city where Model T came into being. This was the city which was called "Arsenal of Democracy" by President Roosevelt. As it was Detroit that provided matériel for the Allied war efforts which crushed Fascism in Europe. This was a proud city."**_

 _ **"This was also the city where I was born. This was a city where my parents lived and worked at. In fact, my father was a proud blue-collared worker of Chrysler Motors. Yes, I moved to Racoon City to be employed RPD. But I originally intended to return to Detroit after my forced retirement from Air Force. But I didn't. That was my main regret."**_

 _ **"You see I was solely responsible for this beloved city destruction. Now you must be thinking that I must be both out of my mind and that I think too much highly of myself; that one person, one insignificant person like me. An insignificant person like Chris Redfield could've actually destroyed an entire mega metropolitan like Detroit? As much as it's hard to believe. But it's true. It's the absolute truth. And I'm not proud of it. Never will be."**_

 _ **"You see in hindsight I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought whatever decision I took at that point, I would never regret it, as long as it would be just and righteous. But boy I was wrong. Every decision comes with consequences. The bigger the decision bigger the consequence. Because of my delusional self-righteous decision, Detroit had gone to hell. Not gone to hell. But it has become hell itself."**_

 _ **"You see Detroit has become a hotbed for drug trades, petty thieves, and dangerous criminal gangs. If the closure of Big Three Car Companies and the related massive layoffs didn't kill the spirit of brave few Detrotians. The above three evils (drug trades, thieves, and criminal gangs) definitely did. Their byproduct includes drug addicts, prostitution, desperation and broken families which are all slowly but surely killing off Detroit and its brave residents. Which I'll always regret."**_

 _ **"But my biggest regret is something much more smaller. Something much more personal. You see the Financial crisis of 2007–2008 hit Detroit the most. More than most cities around America. On July 18, 2013, Detroit was officially bankrupted. A few months later my proud, strong blue collared father committed suicide on realizing that he had lost both his job and his pensions. I was solely responsible for my father terrible fate. This is something I'll regret the most in my life."**_

 _ **"But my sweet and loving baby sister Claire doesn't seem to think that I was responsible for our father's suicide. She doesn't subscribe to the belief that I had a hand in this beloved city destruction. But she'll never know how much I was personally involved in both of their destruction."**_

While munching on his cereals Chris suddenly hears a powerful crashing sound inside his house. He had no clue know who or what caused that crashing sound. But one thing is for sure, it was definitely the sound of his broken decoration pieces which he strategically placed on his floor in the lightless tv lounge; so whoever breaks inside his home Chris would immediately be aware of their presence.

He then takes out a magnum handgun which was taped inside the kitchen's table. He inserts a magazine in his handgun as pulls its slide to load it. He was now ready for action. If he wasn't ready he may as well lose his life.

* * *

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

A ponytailed ginger-haired lady who wearing a red full sleeved bomber jacket with a white dress shirt underneath and blue jean was sitting in the tv lounge on a comfortable sofa while grimacing at the various news that was not relevant to her current dilemma.

She nervously tightened her grip on the remote with each press of the button. Nothing was helping her. She couldn't get information from the internet. She couldn't get information from the local news. She couldn't get any information from the local authority. She was really helpless in this situation.

Suddenly the ginger lady hears a bell ring from her cordless which she promptly picks up: "Hello!" She gasped.

"Morning Claire." Said a voice on the phone which the ginger lady knew all too well.

"Steve! Did you find something yet?"

"No! Nothing yet ...We're stuck at dead ends." Steve replied. This answer earned a sigh from the ginger lady: "Really?"

Noticing a sign of disappointment in Claire's voice the young man assured her: "Don't worry Claire. We'll search day and night until we'll find credible information. Don't you worry about that. Scout's honour."

Suddenly Steve left arm was being pulled by a blonde haired girl with a pixie haircut: "Come on Steve! There's a branch of Anderson Ice-Cream in this part of the city too. Let's go and eat some Strawberry Sorbet there. You promised that you would take me there once we find one."

"Not now Cher! I'm talking with Claire."

"You already phoned her eight times already! Come on let's go already Steve." The pixie-haired blondie pouted. On the other end of the phone, Claire was feeling slightly disappointed that Sherry was more concerned with eating Ice-Cream than with her search. But at the end of the day, Claire ultimately understood Sherry and Steve position. They fruitlessly continued their search at various part of the city. Claire knew it was a tough and a thankless task. And it was would be quite reasonable if they feel the need to blow off their steam with a nice Danish sundae every once in a while.

"Why don't listen to what Sherry says Steve." Claire slightly smiled.

"Claire! But now is not the time for that." Steve protested.

"You won't be much use to me on empty stomach Steve." Claire countered.

"Oh, brother!" Steve sighed. Immediately Sherry grabs the cell phone from her red-haired companion: "Thank you so much, Claire. Don't you worry. We'll be successful with our search. Just believe in Sherry and not on that flaky Steve."

"Flaky Steve? What the hel Cher?" Claire could hear Steve's protest on the phone.

This reassurance from Sherry brought a smile on Claire's face, "You're welcome...And I always would count on you Cher..."

"Claire ermmm about..." Immediately Steve grabbed his cell phone from Sherry's hand so he could have one final word with the ginger lady: "Listen, Claire! How long are you planning to stay at his place?" The last question drew a sigh from the younger Redfield sibling, "Sigh!"

Sherry immediately punched Steve on his arm which made the male Burnside realize that he was asking the wrong question here, "Ermmmm...Claire forget what I just said...Ahhhh... bye..." He immediately switched off his mobile.

On the other side of the phone, Claire was feeling even more depressed now. At that moment she wasn't even capable of any movements at all. She was just paralyzed on her spot as if she had no choice but to contemplate on what Steve had just said.

 **DSO Headquarters, 935 Pennsylvania Avenue NW, Washington**

In a large office, Leon was sitting on a brown swivel chair. Next to him was another brown swivel chair. He wondered why there was another swivel chair next to him. Perhaps there's a distinct possibility of another person whom Director Graham wanted Leon to be acquainted with. Maybe he was just overanalyzing things here as there are usually three chairs inside any office cabin. Leon, for the time being, was passing his time by looking at the national news on his mobile phone. Chief of Milwaukee Police Department Matt Addison was giving his press briefing now.

Suddenly he hears a flushing sound and the bathroom door opens thereby revealing a middle-aged man of average height and stocky built. He had a clean shaven look with chocolate brown hairs and black eyes with bushy eyebrows. There were some signs of aging on his otherwise handsome face. He wore a khaki business suit, white dress shirt, and a red tie. He carried a mini white towel through which he was drying his hands with.

Leon immediately knew who he was, "Director Graham!" Leon offered his hand, the khaki business suited person immediately accepted Leon's handshake gesture, "Leon!" He smiled at the DSO operative, "Good to see you again. Take a seat son." Leon obliged as he got back to his seat.

"So Leon. You know what's going on the news lately?"

"I'm well aware of it sir."

"Good...Good! Well, I want you to take a look at these files before I brief you on the current situation..." Director Graham threw the folder on the desk. Leon grabs it and opens it. It contains few pages and a bunch of pictures. Leon stares deeply at one of those pictures with a deep sense of anxiety.

"I suppose you know what your mission is?" Director Graham asked.

Leon closed his eyes and contemplated for a moment: "Sigh! I understand sir." Leon then tried to change the subject: "So Director Graham ho..."

"Call me Jeremy...I insist..."

"Well Jeremy...how's Ashely doing?"

"Funny you should ask that. After your brave rescue, she decided to join United States Strategic Command. She's a junior officer trainee there as we speak." This revelation from Director Graham brought a smile on Leon's face, "Is that so?"

"Not only that. She decided to pursue this career on UTSTARCOM only because of you... But..." As Director Graham put his index finger to his lips: "Hush! Don't tell her that you're working here now. Otherwise, she would leave USSTRATCOM and join DSO instead."

Leon remained silent for a moment, with a smile of content on his face. He was glad that he heard this news. At a time like this, he needed to enjoy this slight moment of content.

Even Director Graham granted him a brief moment of mental peace. He knew that Leon was one of the most levelheaded field agents in the game. Always calm and collected under pressure. But he observed that Leon's head wasn't in the game right now. He was distracted. He needed his best man to be in tip-top shape for the upcoming mission.

Director Graham finally broke the silence: "Listen, son. For your upcoming mission. I'm teaming you up with your usual partner."

"Huh?"

Suddenly the door opens from behind revealing a biracial woman wearing a black skirt suit, black stockings, and matching stilettos. She wore a red-framed prescription reading glasses on her attractive grey eyes and she sported a donut bun on her dark brown hair.

Leon got up from his seat with a look of surprise on his face: "Ingrid?"

"Well, I suppose I should explain things here. You see I asked Miss Hannigan to tag along. She was more than happy to help. You two have quite a history together after all. And, nothing comes handier than familiarity in an unfamiliar situation."

"Leon!" Ingrid offered her hand for shaking.

"Ingrid!" Leon smiled as he shook her hand: "I'm so happy to see you see again. After all, where would I be without my Otacon."

Ingrid rose her left eyebrow in disbelief: "Otacon for real? Just because I wear glasses and I've given you support via radio that I become Otacon to you?"

"Okay how about Dr. Naomi Hunter instead? But remember don't betray me with Foxdie Virus okay?" Leon bantered.

"Much better. Yes, I do look like her. But you don't have to worry about my betrayal as you're definitely not Solid Snake. You're more like pretty boy Johnny Sasaki."

"Ouch! Do I really look like him?" Leon asked which made Ingrid impishly nodded her head.

"I'm glad both of you are getting along well. But son! I hope you're ready for what's coming ahead." Director Graham interjected. Leon could grimly look at his superior officer. He wasn't so sure that he was ready at this moment.

 **Police Headquarters, Milwaukee, Wisconsin**

A fair-skinned woman of average height with blonde hair and black eyes was standing on a podium. She wore a bluish black uniform, that had the Milwaukee Police Department emblem on both sides of her shoulders and her dress shirt was complemented by a back tie. Her neck-length blonde hair was parted from the left side of her head and she wore minimal makeup. Behind her was a blue stage curtain which along with four flags of various colours; all bearing MPD emblem that was similar to the ones on the female officer shoulders.

She then addressed the audience which primarily composed of reporters from various media outlets: "Good morning. Thank you for attending police headquarters. I'm Constable Rita De Kloet. I'm here to introduce Chief Mattew Addison who would be updating on you all on the series of mass murders that are happening in various parts Midwestern cities..." Rita then turned to her right as she gently calls out before leaving, "Chief."

A well-built man of average height appears on Rita place on the podium. He had spiky, jet black hairs and attractive brown eyes. He had a heart-shaped face. In short, he was quite a stunner.

Unlike Rita, he wore a white dress shirt and a bluish black trouser. On his white dress shirt, there were two MPD emblems on both sides of his shoulders. He also wore a slim rectangle name badge on the right side of his chest and while on his left side he wore a large, golden police badge. Like Rita, he also wore a black tie.

Chief Matt Addison then announced: "Good morning. Thank you all for coming on short notice. As you all know that there's been series of mass murders in various parts of Midwestern town, including our own..."

Among the seated audience was a female reporter who wore a maroon pantsuit and brown shoes. She had a white press badge attached on the right side of her coat. She had medium length, blonde hair with her bangs parted to her right side. She was a self-proclaimed drop, dead gorgeous. Which was 100% true.

She intently looked at Chief Matt Addison with her stunning blue eyes while she noted down his statements on her notepad. She had some important questions for Chief Addison after his press conference as she needed to confirm the weird rumours regarding the current case. Alyssa Ashcroft, after all, was famous for following correct leads.

After the press conference was over Alyssa approached Chief Addison: "Hello Chief Addison. I'm Alyssa Ashcroft of Independent Newspaper. Can I ask you some questions regarding the current incidents?"

"Alyssa Ashcroft? Were you the former reporter of The Racoon Press?"

"Yes, that would be me."

"I'm quite honoured to meet you mam. You're even more beautiful in person." Chief Addison complemented.

Alyssa decided to brush off the compliment and tried to focus on her questions: "Is it true that the current incident is the work of one person?"

"Witness testimony seems to suggest so..."

Alyssa noted a look of doubt on the Chief's face and decided to ask: "But you seem to have a different idea...Care to elaborate on that?"

"I don't think that it would be the handiwork of a single perpetrator...It just couldn't be...Sigh!...Like you Miss...I'm also a survivor of Racoon City Incident...Plus I was in Racoon City Police Department...Even for an experienced combat trained officer like me...I'm having a hard time in believing that all of that could've been done by a single person...He or she needs to have an accomplice...Otherwise, that guy is way too much good...He or she could be the real Jason Bourne..."

The last word made Alyssa quite worried and she really hoped that like Chief Addison that it couldn't be the work of a single perpetrator. Could somebody really be that much good? She wondered.

 **Crime Scene, Madison, Wisconsin**

A four storied building was in shambles, broken glasses were lying outside the streets along with some debris from the building. One could make a reasonable guess that there was some sort of terrorist attacks occurred there not so long ago. As the building was sealed by field agents from FBI.

A black uniformed police officer was trying to gain access inside the building but he was being stopped by two FBI field agents who were wearing black shades, navy blue baseball caps bearing the word FBI and matching bomber jackets that also bore the word FBI on its back.

"Seriously mate. You guys are just pretending that you would find some important clues there. Let me in. I would be willing to offer my much-demanded expertise in this field for free." Kevin Ryman tried to reason with the FBI officers guarding the crime scene.

One of the two FBI field agents said to his companion: "Look at that Jimmy. Isn't he cute? He thinks that he would be more useful in this investigation than the FBI?"

"Well yeah, I'm your best shot mate. If you guys had some key breakthroughs already you guys wouldn't be here in the first place. As of right, the only breakthrough your fellow officers are making inside that building right now is the Chimichanga he ate for lunch. He couldn't find any clean bathroom there so he provides a new evidence of FBI incompetence by sitting on the crime scene. Now that would be quite a scary ambiance to along with some carnage and blood inside that building. A perfect setting for a sitty scary movie."

This backhanded comment from Kevin resulted in a powerful shove from one of the FBI officer: "FACK OFF! PRETTY BOY! YOU DON'T WANT ME TO MAKE YOU UGLIER NOW DO YOU?"

Kevin cracked his fist: "Oh yeah! That does it. You ugly, black shades-wearing Agent Smith one night stand up comedy with baboon resulting love child. It's your lucky day today you ugly trani boy. I'm gonna make you feel pretty today. With some black, you can't go back mascara for your eyes and some blood red lipstick for your moisty fish lips." Kevin was about to punch the FBI before he heard a familiar voice, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Kev! You could be suspended without pay. You would be forced to drink water at the bar."

Kevin turned around to look who it was. The mysterious announcer had blonde curtained hair that was parted from the left and he had light blue eyes. He wore a brown bomber jacket with grey T-shirt underneath it. He wore charcoal jeans and matching shoes.

"Leo?" Kevin had a look of surprise on his face. He wasn't expecting to see his blonde friend here.

Leon Scott Kennedy immediately approaches the two FBI agents guarding the building: "Dude believes me. You don't want to be punched by Kev! You see! I forgot all about my precious Ada after being punched by that tall, dark not so gentleman there."

"What the fack are you saying? Who the fack are you?" Said one of the FBI agents.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself sorry. Alright! Take this." As Leon hands over his ID to one of the FBI agents: "Keep the change. If you're planning to return it (Leon's Id) to me. Send it over to my office via DHL through their breakfast delivery service. Their service charges are high but it always promises to deliver the package by morning."

"WHAT THE FACK ARE YOU EVEN SAYING BLONDIE?" The first FBI agent who wasn't holding Leon's ID shouted at him(Leon).

"SIT MARCO! That guy is from DSO?" Said the second FBI agent who was holding Leon's ID. Which made his companion gulp: "Are you sure about that Jimmy?"

Leon grabs Kevin's arm: "Come on Kev! Let's go inside." Both Leon and Kevin were about to enter the building when one of the FBI officer (Marco) desperately tried to intervene: "Sir you can't take outsiders inside the crime scene." Leon responded by punching that FBI officer (Marco) on his face, " _KAPOW!_ "

When they were about to enter the building Kevin turned around waved his middle finger at the two FBI officers like John Cena 'You Can't See Me' style. Leon smiled at his friend gesture by replying: "One of the many fringe benefits of being a DSO field agent Kev!"

The FBI officer(Marco) who received Leon's punch was down on his knees while he massaged his bruised cheek at the same time.

The second FBI agent (Jimmy) who was starstruck at the moment said to his downed companion: "Bro! I still can't believe that he's the facking Leon Scotting every naughty bich as Kennedy. You should've felt honored that you got to be punched by him. It's like receiving a kiss from him on the cheek. Except that would be quite a slimy, gai as uncle facker gesture. It was only appropriate that you received a manly kiss from his fist instead."

"SHUT THE FACK UP JIMMY!" Screamed the downed FBI agent (Marco) at his stupid companion.

* * *

Inside the building, there were barely any lights as the power source was effectively cut off. So Leon and Kevin had to rely on their flashlights as they walked inside the building.

"So what you've been up to Leo?" Kevin asked.

"Well not much quite frankly. I was mostly staying at my home while watching some of the classic Hammer Horror films like The Revenge of Frankenstein, The Mummy's Hand, and Dracula: Prince of Darkness. When these sit chain of events started to happen I was forced to ask a friend to stay at my place while I go investigate these sitty events by Director Graham."

"Things have really gone to the dogs huh?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah well...sigh!"

"So what do you suppose happened here?"

"I've no clue Kev?"

"FBI was quite persistent at not giving any proper answers to anyone at all."

" _Sigh!_ I know!" Leon could only shake his head in disappointment.

"I don't see any FBI field agents investigating the crime scene here. It's just too much quiet here." Kevin shared his observation with Leon

Leon then realized him and Kevin were only ones present in this dark and now abandoned building. No one was here. Not even a single soul was present here. Leon knew that Kevin was right. Why FBI wasn't allowing anyone to investigate the scene of crime inside the building while not seriously sending any of their field agents there to investigate it. It made no sense at all. It looks as if they (FBI) were only acting as a bodyguard on the crime scene while literally doing nothing at all.

Or maybe both him and Kevin were overanalyzing things here. As it could be possible that they (FBI) had already investigated the crime scene and were trying to prevent unprofessional officers from other security agency from ruining various pieces of evidence being present there.

As they moved along the darkness of the building both Leon and Kevin heard an eerily squishy sound, " _Splosh!_ " as if they had stepped on something quite soft. They had no clue what kind of thing that they had just step on. But it felt as if a massive amount of liquid erupted from that squished item, " _Slosh!_ " Leon could already feel its liquid on his shoes. That squished item gave off a strong and a horrible smell.

Both Leon and Kevin focused their flashlights on various directions. So far they couldn't see anything that was out of the ordinary. Except for the sounds of a swarm of flies being present there, " _Zzz! Buzz! Zzz!_ "

But after few more searches from their flashlights, they spotted hordes of dead bodies, blood and splattered organs everywhere. The swarms of flies were buzzing around the dead human carcass as if they were all you can eat buffet " _Zzz! Buzz! Zzz!_ " Both of them knew that they stepped on a facked up territory.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Wyal after reading this chappie I know what you folks must be thinking. You must be thinking that "Howler said that this story would only feature guys like Alyssa, Leon, Chris Redfield, David King, Kevin Ryman and Cindy. Howler you didn't mention in your summary that Claire, Steve Burnside, Matt Addison Ingrid, and Sherry would also be part of this story as well."**

 **Wyal I'm glad you asked that. First of all, I'm a troll and I do trolling for a living.**

 **Secondly, the reason I didn't include those characters in the summary is because a) Summary limits you to few words only and b) You can tag up to four characters in any story. Not six, not seven, certainly not nine. But four facking character only.**

 **So don't me, blame this site for that. I'm a sinless sinner lol.**

 **Another thing this fic is going to be a multi-characters story tadah.**

 **Hopefully, this news doesn't give you a heart attack as this multi-character story will not only feature the aforementioned characters but will feature guys like Carlos, Jill Valentine and the amazing Vincent Goldman whose real name is Ark Thompson.**

 **Apologises for spoiling Resident Evil: Survivor plot twist. Pretty sure none of you are gonna play that game. Even though it was facking awesome.**

 **Anyways, this was howling blood speaking, over n out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, everyone. This is howler bringing you the second chappie of Project** **Übermensch. Last time where we left off was when Kevin and his not-so-trusty sidekick Leon finds scores of dead bodies in a creepy building scary. What will Kev and Leo do next? Read on to find out more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil franchise nor its characters. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Resident Evil 8: Project** **Übermensch**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** The Assaultee, The Target & The Cold Winters

* * *

 **Highland Park, Michigan-12:38 pm**

In a light snowy weather, a downed police officer was squirming as he was moaning in pain. He wore a black uniform that was stained with his blood. He wore a slim rectangle badge on the right side of his shirt that bore his name 'E. Bromley.' While on his left side he wore a large, golden shield like police badge.

Bromley sported a light brown butch cut and had a matching light beard. The description regarding his eyes cannot be given as it was bleeding profusely right now.

He was surrounded by six or seven police officers all wearing uniforms similar to his. A short height, French bearded African-American officer gently shakes downed Bromley to get his attention: "Emil! Who did this to you? Answer me! Emil!"

Emil Bromley could only groan, "Aaaaughhh! Argghhhh!" The camera slowly zooms out from Bromley's face as the screen fades to white.

 _~Beresford Street, Highland Park-11:27 am~_

Officer Emil Bromley was on his usual patrolling duties until he saw a very peculiar activity going on this crime part of Wayne County. He saw a well-built, brown-haired white male, conversing with a group three youths; who looked like some smalltime drudgz dealers. That brown haired person wore a white half sleeves jean jacket, grey cargo pants, and green sneakers.

While the three youths, on the other hand, wore attires that one would usually think that some bunch of street punks would usually wear; blue jeans, black bomber jackets, and ridiculously colored mohawk hairs. "Oh come on mister! We brought you the sit you asked. We want fair compensation for that." Said the leader of the three youths.

Without replying the brown-haired individual takes out a stack of cash and hands it over to the leader of the gang. Who immediately hands over a metallic briefcase to the brown-haired man.

The brown-haired man then opens the suitcase and check its contents. Emil Bromley who at this point decided to bust the drudgz deal shouted at the group: "DPD! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

The well-built, brown-haired man then tells the three stunned youths: "Run!"

"Why aren't you running away?" Asked one of the youths.

"Do you want to end up in jail?" The brown-haired man replied calmly.

On seeing that the brown haired man was serious. The three youths nodded and ran away. Bromley on seeing the current situation had no choice but to apprehend the brown haired individual. He couldn't possibly catch the three drudgz dealers alone; he needed help: "STAY WHERE YOU'RE SIR! AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE GROUND!"

The brown haired individual didn't turned around neither did he put his hands on the ground as Bromley ordered. Which forced the young police officer to warn the brown haired individual one more time: "SIR! I SAID TO PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE GROUND NOW!"

The brown-haired man simply ignored Bromley threats as he started to wear black leather gloves on both of his hands.

"SIR! I'M WARNING YOU! PUT YOUR HAND ON THE GROUND OR I WOULD BE FORCED TO SHOOT!"

The brown haired didn't show any signs of fear as he calmly got down on the ground. Bromley wisely handcuffed him. The young officer then contacted his colleagues on his walkie-talkie: "Randy, this is Officer Bromley. I need your help now. Three male caucasian youths around the ages of 19 and 21 are suspects of some drudgz deals."

"What's their location?" Came out an unclear voice from the walkie-talkie.

"Second Street, Manchester Parkway at Highland Park."

"Stay there Emil! We're coming over."

"Roger that." Bromley then grabs the metallic suitcase and opens it. There he finds twelve vials containing liquids of various colors; red, yellow, blue and grey etc, along with some syringes.

He was dumbfounded. He was expecting to see heroine, cristal maths or even kokaine. None of those liquids matched the description of any drudgz he had known so far. Perhaps it was one of those designer drudgz. Who knows? During this time he heard some subtle metal rattling sounds, " _Kirik! Kkirik!_ " which he didn't pay much attention to.

When Bromley closes the metallic suitcase a well-built man appears before him. As he looks up it was the same brown-haired man that he apprehended not so long ago. In what were micro-seconds Bromely notices that he (Brown haired man) had ocean blue eyes and had a brown stubble-beard.

That brown haired man immediately punched Bromley in his ear before he could respond. The young officer collapsed on the ground as his left ear started to bleed badly.

At this point, Bromley couldn't even move an inch. His entire body was paralyzed in pain. His neck had become stiff after such a powerful blow. Except for his head, he could feel that his entire body had died on him.

For a brief moment, he was mentally disoriented. Nothing makes sense. How was this individual was able to break free from his handcuffs? He must be inhumanly strong. His one punch was able to knock him to the ground.

Bromley then tries to reach for his gun, immediately that brown haired man grabs his right arm and snaps it without much effort " _Crack!_ "

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Bromley body had become alive again after his bones were violently snapped by that man.

The brown-haired man then grabs hold of Bromley's head and forced him to look into his tired blue eyes that didn't even blink an inch. Bromley was dumbfounded. His blue eyes gave an aura of both empathy and apathy simultaneously. He finally spoke: "I hope you didn't see anything Officer..." As he looks at the young officer name tag: "Bromley..."

"Huff! Huff! Huff!" Bromley had no clue what he meant. He wasn't really sure what he saw. He thought it was some designer drudgz.

The brown-haired man then mercilessly pierces his two thumbs on Bromley's eyes as blood started to come out of it, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As the young officer screamed in agony that could be heard far and far away.

* * *

 **Tribune Tower, Chicago, Illinois**

A pale-skinned woman was waiting on the top of a building while looking at the various people with her heavenly blue eyes. She had blonde hairs that were tied in a single ponytail and she wore a purple battle suit; that she consistently used since 2009.

"Well if it isn't my favorite senhorita in the whole wide world?" Said a man.

Jill turned around and saw that the not so mysterious person sported a light brown curtained haircut as he impishly looked at Jill with his hazel eyes. Jill knew who he was. Carlos Oliveira was one of the major reason why she survived Raccoon City Destruction Incident and ultimately the Nemesis himself; who had claimed the lives of various fellow STARS members including Brad Vickers.

Carlos wore a dark green T-shirt, and over that is a black bulletproof vest, which he attaches holsters to. He has dark green combat pants and he attaches holsters to. His arms have elbow pads and his hands' gloves, he also has a dark green scarf and goggles, "Is that the spot you have chosen for our date? I can see why. You'll be giving me two choices then. A) I become your boyfriend or B) if I refuse you'll throw me down to my death from this building. I'll take option C) please. I refuse you and survive you. Because I've come prepared."

"Oh really? I would really like to know the level of your preparations." Jill said impishly as she pointed her Ak-47 at Carlos' chest.

"Jill baby! I know you are so much crazy about me that you've actually turned crazy in the head as well. But don't worry like I said I've come prepared." As Carlos cocks his handgun as he cockily smiles at Jill.

"You know why you're here?" Jill asked as she lowers her Ak-47.

"How can I not? It's all over the news. Get this just two days ago a certain officer of the law was viciously attacked by a certain man. The description given by the witness regarding his mysterious assailant matches that of our target." Carlos then notices sexy clothing that Jill was wearing right now: "Senhorita Valentine! Why are you wearing such a shameful catsuit? This tactic won't work against me. I'm a high standard guy. No, this catsuit doesn't make your rear large. You better work on those squats in order to get the rear I desire."

Jill suddenly shots her handgun near Carlos' feet, " _Bang!_ " Carlos didn't even flinch as he remained calm. Then he looks downwards where Jill had just shot and he realizes that it was pretty close to where he was standing right now: "Looking at where you just shot. It's either you're a very good shooter or a very bad one. I'll go with the latter."

The last comment from Carlos made Jill shoot at the same place the second time, " _Bang!_ " and this time Carlos slightly flinched: "Hahaha...You're a pretty good shooter. I was just joking Jill."

Jill started to walk towards stairs: "You know, you won't paid much for this assignment."

Carlos started to follow Jill: "Yeah I know. But I will still do it. Only for you senhorita."

"Really? Why?" Jill asked as she continued to walk towards the stairs.

"Well, I wanted to know whom my ex-wife had left me for? Don't worry I won't jealous of that new guy. Since the day you've turned blonde you're not my type anymore Jill."

" _Bang!_ " Jill shot near Carlos' feet the third time: "Jesus Christ Jill! Would just facking stop that already."

" _Bang!_ " Carlos knew he had got his answer.

* * *

 **Crime Scene, Madison, Wisconsin**

As they moved along the darkness of the building both Leon and Kevin heard an eerily squishy sound, " _Splosh!_ " as if they had stepped on something quite soft. They had no clue what kind of thing that they had just step on. But it felt as if a massive amount of liquid erupted from that squished item, " _Slosh!_ " Leon could already feel its liquid on his shoes. That squished item gave off a strong and a horrible smell.

Both Leon and Kevin focused their flashlights on various directions. So far they couldn't see anything that was out of the ordinary. Except for the sounds of a swarm of flies being present there, " _Zzz! Buzz! Zzz!_ "

But after few more searches from their flashlights, they spotted hordes of dead bodies, blood and splattered organs everywhere. The swarms of flies were buzzing around the dead human carcass as if they were all you can eat buffet " _Zzz! Buzz! Zzz!_ " Both of them knew that they stepped on a facked up territory.

"What the hel?" Kevin mutters as he spots scores of dead bodies. All of them had violent gun-shot wounds.

Leon himself was dumbfounded. Could this really be the work of one individual? His experience would scream at him no. But If it was -as Leon feared-the work of one individual they would be dealing with quite a force of nature. For his sake the sake he hoped that it would be the work various individuals rather than one.

"Let's check their pulses Kev?"

Kevin nodded as both him and Leon started to check the pulses of various bodies there. Suddenly Kevin heard some footsteps of a single individual there. He couldn't see anything as the building was covered in darkness.

"Do you hear that Leo?"

"Yeah! It looks like someone found us. Who do you suppose that be?"

"Don't know. Disappointingly it's not a chic.I can tell that by the sounds of his footsteps." Kevin grinned. Leon scoffed at his investigating partner. Suddenly the mysterious individual switches on his or her flashlight which made it difficult for the duos see who it was.

"There's no point in checking out their pulses. They're already dead." Said the mysterious man.

Kevin got up: "Dood switch off the headlights. Don't you know most of the deer-icide in America occurs because of the blinding yet mesmerizing headlights from the cars."

The mysterious man then changes the direction of his flashlight away from the duo faces. Leon switches on his own flashlight in order to take a better look at that mysterious man face. He had medium length dirty blonde hair that was parted on the right side and he looked back at Leon with his inquisitive blue eyes. Leon estimated he was around 180 cm. He wore a grey suit and brown shoes. "Who are you?" Leon finally asked.

"Ethan Winters." Said the mysterious man.

"Ethan Winters which security agency do you represent?" Leon asked.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you that."

"What the hel are you doing here then? Leon grilled.

"Investigating the crime scene." Ethan replied

"Well, it's mass homicide buddy boy. Only concerned security agency personnel are allowed to investigate the crime scene. If you're not willing to share your security agency affiliation then I'm with a heavy heart will be forced to hand you over to the FBI." Kevin impishly smiled at Ethan Winters.

Show me your dam id?" Leon demanded.

"Okay." As Ethan hands over his wallet to Leon who then tries to read Ethan's id card with his flashlight.

"Pretty sure Leo, he's not one of the FBI. Those guys are pretty rude. Him? He looks like a wimp. If I was him. I would've kicked you as for your rude behavior. Not mine. He knows he can't win a fight against moi. " Kevin interjected.

Leon observed that Ethan id card had a peculiar symbol on it. It had a simple blue circle. And within that blue circle was a khaki colored shield. Within that khaki colored shield was a blue colored scale of justice on its top and a blue skeleton key at the bottom side of the said khaki shield. Separating the two items(scales of justice and skeleton key) was a star-spangled blue vertex in the middle of the said khaki shield.

Leon recognized which governmental agency it was: "You're from the Treasury Department? What the hel does Treasury Department have anything to do with this mass homicide incident?"

"Yes, I'm from the treasury department. More accurately, I'm from the Office of Intelligence and Analysis wing of Treasury Department."

"So? It's a homicide incident. This has nothing to do with your department." Kevin interjected.

"Well OIA (Office of Intelligence and Analysis) job is to prevent sanctioned countries, money launderers, terrorists and drug kingpins from parking or moving their money through the U.S. financial system. We believe this homicide incident was the work of one of the drug cartels that was on our watchlist."

"Drug Cartel?" Kevin asked.

"Yes! We do believe that this certain drug cartel specializes in certain biowarfare viruses known as T-Virus."

"T-Virus? Are you bluffing?" Leon asked.

"Unfortunately I'm not." Ethan replied

"They must have a name buddy?" Kevin asked.

Ethan then looks at Leon and grins at him: "I'm pretty sure that your friend knows their name quite well. Sacred Snakes! Isn't that right Mr. Kennedy."

Leon had a look of shock on his face. Not only did Ethan Winters knew his name(which he didn't disclose at this point) but he was also aware of his involvement in Operation Javier. "Sacred Snakes? What the fack are you saying? That organization was disbanded after the death of their leader." Leon fumed.

"Yes, their top dog Javier Hidalgo might've been killed in 2002. But their core leadership remained. They went underground for a while, eventually, they resurfaced. As you're all well aware bioweapon business is a lucrative business."

"But why would they kill the employees of War Orphans America?" Kevin asked.

"You might not have been briefed about that Officer Ryman..."

"Argh!" Kevin gasped at the fact that Ethan knew his name as well. Unlike Leon, Kevin wasn't good at hiding his emotions.

"War Orphans America is one of the many shell companies of Sacred Snakes. A sophisticated part of their money laundering schemes. The employees of WOA(War Orphans America) were well aware of their dirty secret. And they tried to extort money from Sacred Snakes in exchange for keeping their mouths shut. Looking at what happened now I guess Sacred Sankes decided to keep their mouths shut permanently."

"That still doesn't explain the rest of homicide incidents occurring in various parts of Midwestern cities." Leon asked.

"I can't comment on the rest of those incidents. But our agency was tracking the movements of War Orphans America for many months now."

"Oh really?" Leon scoffed at Ethan Winters.

"It seems like we didn't start off on the right foot." As Ethan takes out VHS tape from his coat pocket: "I managed to copy the recordings of surveillance camera right before FBI confiscated the original tapes."

"Why are you giving it to me?" Leon looked at him suspiciously.

Ethan shoved the tape on Leon's hand: "Think of it as a peace offering. We really do need DSO assistance in this case." Leon reluctantly accepts the VHS tape.

"Is there anything else Mr. Supposedly-Nobel-Peace-Award-Winning-President?" Kevin asked. Suddenly both him and Leon hears the voices various FBI agents in the building.

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

"SEARCH THE ENTIRE PREMISES!"

"Dam it Leo! Those brain comma suffering FBI agent are coming after us for trespassing the building." Kevin whispered in his Leon's ears.

"Go that way. There's a back door and it's not under heavy surveillance." Ethan pointed his arms in a certain direction. Leon and Kevin had no choice but to trust Ethan's at this point as they ran away.

When the three well-armed FBI agents came into the room they spotted Ethan Winters there, "Sir?" Said one the three machine gun carrying FBI agent.

Ethan Winters nodded as he silently gestured them to move in the opposite direction where Leon and Kevin had just gone. All three FBI agents silently nodded and went away.

After he (Ethan) made sure they (FBI) were not here. He took out a foot long metallic box and opened it. From there (foot long metallic box) he took out futuristic version of a stethoscope. He put the bell/chestpiece of stethoscope on the ground in order to detect pulses from the dead bodies there. Out of all of the bodies, there was only one body that gave some sort of pulse, _"Lub-Dub-Lub-Dub-Lub-Dub!"_

After confirming which body it was that had the pulse, Ethan then takes out a syringe and insert it in a vial containing adrenalin and sucked its content. He then injected the adrenalin in the body of the person that gave the weak pulse.

The body had become alive again: "ARRRRRHHHHHHHHH!" As the person gasped for air. Ethan observed that he was a man of average height and had a medium length, unkempt, chocolate brown hair and a matching french beard.

Ethan, then his puts a right index finger to his lips: "Shhhhhhhhhhhh! Tell me what happened?"

" . . . . .Ha." The lone survivor was still gasping for air.

"Rather tell me who did this?" Ethan quietly asked.

"I...i..t...wa...s..."

"Wait." Ethan ordered as he took out a mini-recorder in order to record the survivor's statement, "Now, who did this?"

" . .Ha...It wa..s _C...beep...beep...ed._.." " _Theuk!_ " Suddenly the witness was shot in the head by Ethan with his Heckler & Koch Mk 23 Phase II handgun. Other people inside the premises didn't hear it because the said gun was equipped with a suppressor. Ethan had at least recorded the name of the man who was responsible for the mass murder here. He also made sure nobody else would get this information now.

* * *

 **A/N: Well you didn't expect to see Ethan Winters in this one now did you? In fact, no Resident Evil story is complete without its previous installment protagonist. Believe me, he's gonna play a major role in this one.**

 **Anyways, Read n Review, guys. This was howling blood typing signing off.**


End file.
